Forum:Best Roland Build?
Hi, as you already know I want to know what the best Roland build is. But I want it to fit my play style. I like to use the 50+ magazine machine guns with high fire rates. I like healing teammates but, when I play the game by myself I want to be able to heal myself quickly but I also want to be able take a lot of damage and dish even more out to my enemies. Any suggestions?--TeSpoon2468 18:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC)TeSpoon2468 Just the obvious ones. Start with Fitness and Defense. If you don't yet have a large mag, work on Overload. Then Impact. By then, you should be offered some nice Mods. For MG'ers, like me, I'd recommend a Heavy Gunner mod than includes Weapon Damage. But be on the lookout for a Support Gunner mod with a high Ammo Regen - you'll be glad you did farther into the missions. Also be on the lookout for a Panacea shield with Quick Health Regen. Then start working on your Turret with Sentry and Barrage. IMO, a majority of players get spoiled by a max'ed out Turret and let it do all the work to the detriment of their own skills. For teams, then work on Cauterize. Else, either Scattershot or Assault depending on your level of shotgun usage. I haven't found the remaining skills that helpful. Usually, you or a teammate will have Mods that'll do a better job. MeMadeIt 23:04, January 2, 2010 (UTC) *My Roland build, on my user page, describes what I think you're looking for. Usually I need to get downed once before my rhythm grooves, but once I get that second wind with my 5 stat, 5 Quick Charge and 5+3 metal storm, I'm taking down Badmotha's before my stat ends. Plus, with the right Heavy Gunner mod, it's got about +150% clip size (I've got a 560 that gives +55% clip/+4 overload that's just insane). But he's right, a support gunner mod will probably come in handy, usually with a burst rifle. I did, though, completely ignore my turret. --DestinysHand 00:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Combat Rifles w/out Sentry That's a variation of my personal shotgun build, but it lends itself nicely to assault rifles as well. I recommend a 1200+ 60% Health Bonus Muscleman/Macho Shield. I've found that these shields offer the largest bonus in terms of shields & health. You should be able to get enough health regen out of Aid Station and/or Stat. Personally, I rarely use my Sentry so I have taken all stats out of that area. If you're looking for a build without Sentry skills, here's something decent. As I've said, with this build you get enough health regen if you kill often so a 40-60% Health boost shield is much better than a Panacea shield. If you prefer to use a sentry, I have another build that I use. It's not quite as strong up in the fight but you'll be relying more on your sentry to do some of the work. Commando / Sentry Build --Doctorgray 01:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh yeah, I'd like to add that I am level 50, I have a nice support gunner com with +18 ammo regen and I am in the point in the second playthrough where I have to fight multiple badmutha crimson lance at once which really makes things like stat, metal storm and quick charge pretty damn useless. --TeSpoon2468 01:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC)TeSpoon2468 :Level 50? Then you should have come across some nice Heavy Gunner mods by now. The HG's +28%~+39% Weapon Damage add-on really helps with tough targets. For multiple tough targets, that's when I through down my Sentry (it's about the only time I use it). MeMadeIt 19:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC)